Total Eclipse of the Heart
by LauranTheBiscotti
Summary: Set during season 1,after the birthday party and "good enough for me" conversation. Things go back to semi-normal for the boys but Vince has his mind on other things. Sorry I am really crap at Summaries ! Just, please R&R! Each story has a song for the title, to listen to as you read to 'set the mood'...Stuart/Vince and a little bit of Cameron/Vince !
1. Listen To Your Heart (Cyndi Lauper)

Listen to Your Heart (Cyndi Lauper)

Stuart led the man he had pulled...he thinks his name was Vicktor...out of the bar and onto the street, dropping his hand once they were outside.  
"I can't believe I'm leaving with STUART ALAN JONES ! You're a LEGEND mate."  
Vicktor was getting on Stuart's nerves, constantly talking but he had seen Vicktor's bulge and jumped him before anyone else could.  
Maybe he'll gag Vicktor, get a little quiet. Besides, a little slave/master play always was fun.  
Stuart was musing over this and didn't notice Vicktor was behind him and had stopped talking.

Stuart turned to look for him.  
"Bloody Hell."  
Vicktor was standing stock-still,about ten feet back watching a lone figure across the street from him.  
"OH HELL." he stalked back to Vicktor and tugged on his jeans "You going to stand there all day or shag?"  
"Oho sorry, it's just, this guy..he looks so sad." Vicktor pointed.  
Stuart followed his finger and frowned when he realized the lone figure was Vince standing there, watching him,head low.  
Stuart had made the "pulling" signal, and Vince had acknowledged, so why was he still there?  
The rain was falling harder now, cold, big fat drops yet Vince did not show a sign he noticed.  
Stuart straightened his collar, flinching as a cold-as-ice drop went down his shirt. "I'll be right back." he muttered to Vicktor and crossed the street over to Vince,head ducked to stay as dry as possible.  
"Ay what's going on?"  
"I just came to tell you I'm leaving."  
'Yes well, see you tomorrow then."  
Stuart turned to go but Vince said, so softly Stuart almost didn't hear:"No, you won't."

'What's that?"

"No, you won't see me the day after that or any day after."  
Stuart was skeptical. Vince,leaving? After following him along like a lost dog, he was gone, just like that, no warning?  
Stuart scoffed "No you're not. It's not like you,pick up and leave, no prior notice. You can't, you're too..." he waved his hands "...Vince"  
"Maybe I've been planning for months now."  
Stuart narrowed his eyes "You haven't."  
"I have."  
Stuart hugged himself to hold back from hitting Vince for acting like a twat. "And where will you go?"  
Vince now looked up to meet Stuart's eyes and smirked "As if I'm telling you. "  
They stared at each other,Vince unblinking.  
Eventually, Stuart said "You're really going." It was more of a statement than a question yet Vince nodded.  
"Well, whatever, FUCK off. Go on, I have more important things to do."  
Stuart turned sharply on his heel and fairly stomped back to his date,grabbing Vicktor by the elbow and literally dragging him to Stuart's jeep. "We're going."  
Vicktor let himself be drag but he craned his neck to look to Stuart, then Vince,and back. "What was that about?"  
"Dunno, just another Canal Street loser I suppose. Let's get you inside and those clothes off."


	2. Total Eclipse of the Heart

Total Eclipse of the Heart (Bonnie Tyler)

Stuart slid into the driver's seat, shut the door and stuck the keys in the ignition. Vicktor was still talking, something to do with bad curry or something to that effect ;Stuart wasn't listening.

His mind was busy, taking in what Vince had said. He just couldn't believe Vince would go like that, his best friend.

No warning just...poof there goes the poof! Like a shadow.

He played it over and over in his head and it seemed surreal.

Vince had been literally there by his side for 16 years and now his shadow was gone.

Stuart scoffed at himself "His shadow", like a lap dog,following you around with sad is essentially what Vince was, a sad dog, following him,dogging every step,watching his every move.

GOD what was happening to him? 29 in a month and worrying about a friend. Maybe he was going soft..emotionally,at least.

Stuart rubbed his eyes with one hand. Suddenly he felt tired and just wanted to bed. He could feel a massive headache behind one eye coming that may have been from all the drugs and drink.

Traffic started to move and Stuart turned to check for oncoming cars, and out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Vince, still standing there, un-moving,in the freezing rain.

Stuart smashed the gas pedal , He had to get as far away from there as possible as fast as possible.

He had to get home,had to get home,shag the drugs out of his system, and maybe then things will be OK.

He forced himself to think that, that everything would be OK...he didn't mind Vince going. He was just high, the cocaine messing him up,making a melting pot of his emotions.

Stuart nodded, yeah that sounds right.

He stomped the gas and hoped home would come soon.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv

The shag was OK. Stuart's headache was waning but he couldn't rolled off the bad and padded into the bathroom.

He washed his face and checked himself in the mirror. He inspected his face closely, every inch. He looked tired and his hair stood askew, but that was just from the sex; he saw no lines or spots but still he felt...he felt older all of sudden.

He flipped off the light "Hideous thing,getting older ".

Stuart stood in the dark,letting his eyes adjust. The moonlight filtering in cast circles under his eyes and Stuart flinched "Is that what I am going to look like in 30 years?"

He covered the mirror with a towel and crawled back into bed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv

Hazel wiped a tear from her eye as she shut Vince's old room ,now empty save for the bed and a threadbare blanket.

Vince had come knocking early in the morning,waking everyone up. He had said nothing, only hugged Bernie and her,saying: "I'm gone. Don't worry about me.I'll be alright.I need this." and he was gone.

She knew things had been rocky between Stuart and him but they usually made up;they were best friends and could never stay mad at each other.

But Vince was leaving,for who-knows-where, not a second thought. Hazel had to find out what had happened between them to cause such a drastic change.

She went downstairs and pulled out a phone book.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv

Vince checked his bags and walked through, pausing only to cast a glance back over the airport.

He saw families crying and hugging but no one was crying for him.

He didn't expect anyone too; they were all too self-absorbed in their own lives to take time away for that is always how it has been and how it will be unless he gets away from here.

His expectations were too high and he was tired of being constantly let down.

He had to get away,start his life over; a new life, a new country...new expectations.

An announcement for his flight came picked up his bags. He stole one last glance at the milling crowd, then turned and moved on to his new life.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv

Vince settled into his seat as he felt the plane finally lift and opened his eyes. Vince took one last glance at the window ,at his old life "Good bye old friend."

He was going home.


	3. When You Say Nothing At All

And so it went, and months flew mention dated on and off, but Stuart was changed. He drunk heavily and repeated had to be picked up from the hospital with fresh bruises.  
No one said did at first, but after that one ...moment at Via when Stuart flipped a table and punched out a waiter, no one asked anymore. They also learned,quickly, to mention Vince.  
Especially the fact that Vince was getting married in a mere three months.  
Alex lifted his cup in a flourish "To love ! True, requited love."  
Donna nodded "Hear he's found someone that loves him more than they love themself."  
"Talking about me, you sad bastards?"  
Stuart grinned, shrugging out of his wet coat.  
Alex went red and hastily jumped up "Have to slash."  
"O...K So what's the occasion? "  
At their blank looks he mentioned to the bottle "Vodka only orders Vodka when that female singer-whats-her-name"  
Nathan giggled " queer you are."  
"You liked it enough"  
Nathan turned scarlet and stared at the table.  
"Any road, you only order Vodka when Madonna is in town ."  
Alex came up,breaking the silence. He flopped down. "Judging from the quiet I'd say you told him and good, Vince deserves to be happy."  
You could have heard a pin drop.  
Stuart set his beer down carefully. "What about Vince?"  
Everyone looked at each other. Alex huffed. "I'll tell doesn't like me anyways." then, to Stuart, he said: "Vince is getting 's completely and totally in love."  
Stuart stared at his ?  
Images of Vince ...Stuart and Vince...flashed through his head...laughing in his room as school boys,nicking fags behind the cinema, that birthday snog, so long ago...  
Stuart drained the last of his beer and stood "I've to go."  
and he was gone.  
(((3 Months Later)))  
"And now the couple will come to the floor for their first dance."  
Vince followed Biff, postively glowing.  
Vince blushed as Biff took his hand and pulled him close "Hello husband."  
"I thought I was the husband?"  
Biff laughed "Shhh we can trade you'd like."  
Vince whispered in his ear: "I'd like to do more to you than trade places, and the more involves the fondue fountain."  
Biff raised an eye brow "Cocky are we?"  
Vince looked down, then back at Biff "About 5 inches."  
Biff roared with laughter.  
He pulled Vince in tight, Vince laying his head on his shoulder . He was happy, at long last...  
"When you say nothing at all." ...Vince opened his eyes, settling on a figure in the back. He had not seen him before. Vince was sure he would have, dressed like he did, all black in the middle of the Summer. The man in black noticed Vince looking and waved. "Hiya."  
"Stuart?"


	4. More Than Words

"Why are you here?" "I was forced at gun point." "Fuck off." -Vince says smiling then, "You're too late." "Can I at least have one dance?" "Fine" (More than Words) Stuart lifted Vince's arms to his shoulders.  
Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew

"So you came here for the booze?"  
"Of course. And the waiters. They aren't so bad."

How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real

Vince flushed "Behave."  
Stuart grinned "Don't I always?"  
"No,you NEVER have."  
"And never will" Stuart replied with a wink, causing Vince to blush and look down then away  
"Why are you here?"  
"I told you, forced by gunpoint"  
Vince looked at him .

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

Stuart bite his lip and looked away

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real

'You're my friend, what else was I supposed to do,sit here while everyone else went?Then come home, and listen to them, 'Vince this,Vince that."  
He shook his head, looking down "Sad pathetic lives they must live, to have to talk about you."  
He smiled at Vince "Besides, free drinks."

What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

Vince raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
Vince smirked "Are you saying you missed me?"  
"Are you?" and Stuart waggled his eyebrows

Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand

Vince laughed 'Fuck off."  
Stuart laughed "C'mere you sad, married bastard."

All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands

"Stuart.."  
"Shhh just dance."  
Vince closed his eyes as Stuart hugged him close, his cheek against Vince's ,humming along.

and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go

Vince breathed in Stuart's cologne deeply.  
Stuart pulled Vince close, their forheads matching ,both of them eyes closed.

More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know  
More than words...

They pulled away, foreheads still touching and as the last notes died way they stood there, eyes locked, not saying a word. Everyone stared,including Biff.  
Hazel saw BifF roll his fists. To break the tension, and to prevent Stuart getting in a fight,she stood up and started clapping. People started in slowly, then they gradually all joined.  
Stuart whispered "Your wife is waiting for you."  
"I'm the husband" Vince whispered back.  
Stuart smiled and,one last look into Vince's eye, straightened and dissapeared into the crowd.  
Vince did not see him for the rest of the party.


	5. ((Chapter 5))

Vince paid the taxi driver and paused. "Now or never."  
He held his breath the whole way up the elevator. It was all so much going worried, what if he was there, and laughed at him? Or even worse, he had a shag over?  
The elevator grated to a stop and Vince exited, pausing at the door to look for the keys and mentally prepare himself for what he was going to say. He carefully closed the door behind him,his eyes adjusting. He sucked in his breath. Candles were everywhere, strategically placed for the maximum romantic effect. Rose petals smooshed under his feet as he turned in the middle of the living room, taking it all in.  
There was a card on the table next to a bottle of wine,chilling in an ice bucket, and a box of caramels, Vince's favorite.  
Vince smiled as he picked up the card.  
He flipped it open "This all for you of this, and all of me. Love, S."  
Vince's heart dropped.  
He stared at the S scrawled at the bottom of the card.  
"I'm too late."  
He set the card back suddenly felt like a pervert, an invader trespassing on someone else's territory. He walked backwards to the door, being careful to not crush any more rose petals.  
He closed the door behind him and,leaning against it,slid down to the floor. It was too late. He had let Stuart go and now it was too late. He had ruined, ruined everything. Tears ran down his face leaving salty tracks but Vince did not wipe them away;it hurt too much. "And I thought Stuart Alan Jones didn't do a TWAT I am...gullible,useless TWAT."  
He sat there feeling sorry for him self for the longest heard foosteps on the stair and scrambled up as a ginger man came into view "Hello?"  
Vince scrambled to his feet, trying to smile.  
The man extended a hand 'Can I help you?"  
Vince shook his hand "You must be ;re very lucky."  
"What do you mean?"  
Vince could not reply .His blood was surging and it took all his strentgth for him to NOT hit Michael.  
He slammed into the elevator  
Stuart circled the -one there,no crummy car. He rang and rang but no one answered, He found a loose window and jimmied it open, eventually squeezing inside. But no one was was...empty save for a few shirts. Stuart sank on the bed. Where could he be? He should have been here.  
He sank onto the bed, sitting on something hard. He pulled it out from under his butt.  
"Air America." ...the London flight was in Vince's handwriting was "A-14: GATE .AB Cab to Manch"  
Stuart flung the front door open and ran out to the street, desperately looking for a none were too be seen .He ran down the street waving down nearly ran him over "FUCKER."  
He flagged down an old man and shoved him aside "Shift over I need your car."  
'"Are you a cop?"  
"No just real twat."  
Stuart buckeld him self in. "Hold close your eyes,too."  
He drove 100 mph to the dodged out of his way and he jumped two kerbs but there was no stopping him.  
He jumped out the car and ran hapahazrdly, tie flapping in his face. He ripped the tie off and threw it behind him.  
Stuart ran through the airport,knocking people aside,but he did't care. He HAD to catch the plane.  
He slid around the corner, his trainers squealing and dashed into the corridor just as they called last announcements for the plane.  
He shoved open the door but a stewardess stopped him 'Do you have a ticket?"  
'Here." Stuart practically threw it in her face then brushed passed her.  
He drank steadily to calm his nerves. When the plane landed he was the first to get off, hailing the first taxi and running break neck to his apartment.  
The taxi swevered to miss a boy on a bike and crashed into some dust little boy promplty jumped off his bike and hurled curses at the cabbie but Stuart was too nervous to pay it much mind.  
Vince heard a crash and yelling but he was too busy. He slid into the taxi "Airport."  
Stuart pushed the cab door open ,threw notes and the cabbie and ran to his door. The door was open a crack.  
Stuart took a deep breath. This was or never.  
He swung it open.A black jacket was swung over the chair. Stuart touched it,not daring to went to straighten his tie and remembered he had ripped it off. He adjusted himself and ith a grin Stuart suantered into the kitchen. The fridge door was open and a jean-clad arse was waggling about.  
The figure turned and smiled and Stuart, who's grin had faded. "Michael?"  
"Yeah? Oh hi Stuart. Beer?'  
" was...did any one drop by?"  
"No.  
""No?" Stuart's heart dropped. "Ok ."  
He was half way down the stairs when Michael called 'Oh yeah some bloke stopped by,cute, blonde hair, blushes easily."  
" . he say anything?"  
"Just...he said 'You're very lucky Michael."  
Stuart remembered the flower, the candles and face-palmed. 'Oh my God."  
Samuel came out from the loo 'What?Oh hi Stu. "  
Stuart ran out,banging the door behind him.  
He paid the taxi driver 200 quid extra to drive 120 mph the whole treip to the airport. Stuart hurtled out of the cab to the main .  
"Ticket...America...NOW." he gasped.  
Vince flipped on the over head switch for air and settled was too late. Stuart had made up his mind, and now must he.


	6. More than Words (Reprise)

Vince idly flipped through the magazine but only flipped three or four pages before he shoved it back into the holder in front of him. He couldn't stop thinking about Stuart's face, when they were dancing...his eyes on his...Vince shifted and blushed. Even now it had an effect on him. He looked out the window willing his flesh it was too late for anything, and Stuart had moved on;he'd lost him forever and he'd make sure it'd stay that way. Vince pulled the ticket out of his pocket "First Class: Australia."He had already talked to Cameron, and he'd set Vince and (husband) up with a job. Vince check his watch. Right about now bf's plane would be landing and Cameron would be there to meet him. Surely they won't kill each other? A crackle of static came over the intercom and Vince visibly jumped. There was a bit more crackling, then a voice came on 'Sorry about that folks, just a little about a little music,lighten things up?" Vince closed his eyes. . Anything is better than thinking.  
Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you

Vince's eyes flew open. " .God. WHY this song?"  
The businessman next to him looked at him queer "Sorry just...I HATE this song."

It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew

Suit rolled his eyes and put on headphones.  
Vince shrunk down in the seat and put his pillow over his head but he could still hear the song

How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

Vince threw the pillow down with a scream and grabbed the window,scrabbling at the edges.  
"What the HELL are you doing?" Suit had his headphonea in one hand, and was glaring quite angrily at Vince.  
Vince looked at him widly "Jumping out of the plane, do you MIND?"  
Suit stood up "That's it,I'm moving. You're INSANE." and he went and sat two aisles down,strapping himself in as he turned and gave Vince the dirtiest of looks.

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away

Vince grabbed the pillow and screamed into as loud as he could.  
He knew passengers were staring but he didn't care.  
The stewardess came by "Alright sir?"  
Vince fell back into his seat with a sigh "Yeah fine. Can you...turn the music off?'

Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words

"Ah, do you not like the song?" she asked nervously.  
She took in the look Vince gave her "I'll see what I can do." and hurried off

Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go

Vince leaned his head against the seat and closed his couldn't do this tried to tell himself he was over Stuart,truly and 100 percent but he knew he was lying .  
"I'm being haunted by a song and it's CRAP."

More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

"Why are you doing this to me?"  
He banged his head on the fold-down try to emphasize every word "Why...are...you...doing...this...to..me?"  
Tears rtolld down his face, from both emotional and physical was just too 's eyes stung and burned.

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real

Tears came hard and fast. Vince didn't care if he was making a specticle of rested his head on the tray and let the tears come.

What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

A hand touched Vince's shoulder.  
"Shove off."  
"Shove off yourself."  
Vince's head shot up. It was Stuart, standing there with a grin.  
"Oh. .What what are you doing here."  
"I had nothing better to do."  
" ..YOU put the song on."  
'Yeah I was trying ot be subtle but I thought " he shrugged "Nah, fuck it."  
A stewardess came up,Vince noted it was a different one than earlier , '"We are landing; will sir PLEASE sit down."  
"Yeah yeah don't get your knickers in a twist."  
The stewardess,"Candy" gaped at him "The NERVE."  
Stuart twitched his lips "Then this will truly shock you. FUCK off."  
She gasped and stalked off. Stuart dropped in his seat and,grinning cheekily at Vince, buckled in.  
"Don't think just because you're here I'm going to follow you round like some sort of sad...puppy."  
"I know."  
'Beecause I won't."  
"OK."  
"I'm a new man, Stuart."  
'Vince-"  
"A happy one"  
"Vince."  
"A married one." Vince's face fell. "Oh My God.I'm married."  
Stuart put his hand over Vince's mouth "Vince...shut , I get it,new man, happy, married, et cetera, But I have one question, if you are so happy and married ...why did you come back to find me?"  
Vince pushed his hand away tried to act indigant but just came off as looking constipated. Vince chewed his lip "Who said I came back to find you?"  
Stuart looked at him.  
"Ok fine yes but only because you're my mate and..."  
Stuart put his face reallllly near Vince's "And?"  
Stuart's breath was warm on Vince's face,and his eyes twinkled.  
"And...uhm..." Vince looked away, just to not snog Stuart then and there. He looked out the window "Oh my 's Cameron...and Biff."  
"Biff?"  
"Shutup."  
'Vince?Your earlobes are red."  
Vince clapped a hand to his ears "They are not."  
Stuart unbuckled and stood up  
"Where are you going?"  
"By myself, where I belong."  
"But.."  
Stuart came close in front of Vince "You are married, and on your way to a new 't let me interupt it." A quick kiss on the lips, merely a peck, and he was gone.  
Vince came down the steps as if in a dream. The heat was like an oven but he didn't notice watched as Biff came over to Vince's side, taking his overhead bag "Everything settled then? Ready t go?"  
He looked closer at Vince's face 'Alright?"  
'Yeah, little airsick is all.A few mints, be all right."  
"I'll get you some then." he handed Cameron Vince's bag and hurried to the snack stand.  
Cameron walked with Vince to a bench, sitting with enough space to not be intimate. "You saw him then."  
" 'd gone. But it was stupid to go.I shouldn't've."  
"Yes well I won't disagree with you is lovely. A bit off, but lovely."  
"Oy not taking off my wife are you?"  
"I thought you were the wife."  
"Why does everyone keep SAYING that?  
Biff plopped down between Cameron and Vince "Saying what? They only had Mentos."  
"That's fine. How long til the plane leaves?"  
"23 minutes BUT I asked around and it's a little late, so no big hurry."  
"Good.I need a nap."  
Cameron chuckled 'You spent 5 hours on a plane and you're tired?"  
"Yes, well there was a man on the plane...completely mad...tried to jump out a window. Banging his head on trays and everything, horrific, had to threaten to chuck him ,finally got him calmed he would kill us all,screaming and carrying on like he did."  
Biff gasped "That's did he look like?"  
Vince flushed "Medium height, blonde hair, blue eyes, sort of pudgy round the edges. " He glanced at his watch "Better get in queue if you want to get the window seat."  
As they lined up Cameron whispered in Vince's ear "Might want to hide the tray mark on your forrid." Vince nervously flattend his hair down.  
Stuart watched them from the corridor, the happy trio.  
Biff had his arm around Vince, and Cameron was whispering in Vince's it was, it was enough to make Vince blush.  
"Maybe I should take a holiday, Down Under."


End file.
